Partners In Love
by Sprite3257
Summary: BoscoFaith Shipper Story. I started this about two yrs and decided to post it here.
1. Chapter 1

Bosco sighed and pulled the RMP to the side of the road. Faith had said no more than two words to him since they got in. He knew something was bugging her and he couldn't take the silence any longer. "Hey, Faith. What's wrong?"

Faith glanced at him then continued to look out the side window. "Nothing, really. Sorry if I haven't been holding up my side of the conversation today"

Bosco rolled his eyes. This was typical Faith, expects others to tell her everything, yet she can never lean on anyone else for support. She always tries to be the strong one. "Faith, you know it's better to get things off your chest."

"Really it's no big deal. Fred and I got in another fight."

"Oh." He paused, "Don't worry about it. You'll make up. That's just the way your marriage is." As he said those words he felt guilty because he secretly wanted Faith to get rid of Fred, but that was just him being selfish. He had loved Faith since the first time they had met in the academy. He tried so hard to make Faith jealous by explaining all the women he had, but he knew deep down that she never was. It hurt to think about it, but like they always say "love hurts." He always wanted to tell her how he felt, but he didn't want to mess up their friendship.

"Boz, . . . Bosco. Earth to Bosco!"

He shook his head coming out of his thoughts, "What?"

"Central just radioed us about a domestic call." She gave him this weird look, "You must have zoned out."

"I guess so, did you call it in?"

"Yeah, now you need to drive." Faith started laughing and Bosco threw the car into drive and pulled out into the street."Where was the call from?"

* * *

Faith walked into her dark apartment, she had just got off work and she was exhausted. She had, had a rough day thinking about her and Fred's last fight. It was the usual, "I want you to quit your job" argument, but it seemed different in a way. As if Fred was intentionally pissing her off for some unknown reason. She placed her purse on the hall table and hung her coat up in the closet. She rubbed her eyes and yawned. "_Man, was she tired_." She walked down the hall to her children's bedroom and opened the door. Neither one of her kid's were in there. She flicked their light on. Confused she quickly went to her bedroom to find another empty bed. Then she saw the stark white of a piece of paper laying on her bedside table. She knew this couldn't be good, so she sat down on the edge of her bed and picked up the paper. Faith carefully read the note that was clearly written in Fred's handwriting.

"Faith, I can't live with this anymore. Not knowing if you are going to come home every night. I am taking the kids with me, and we are going to my mother's house. I am going to file for divorce, because I just can't live with the fact that you choose work and Bosco over your own family. I have already talked to my lawyer and we will have the papers drawn up within the week."

A tear fell down her cheek and she brushed it away with her hand. "_He can't be serious, after all I put into this marriage._" Faith crumpled up the note and tossed it across the room. She stood up and walked back into Emily and Charlie's room. Opening their closet door and seeing all their clothes gone tore at her heart. Reality hit her then and she collapsed onto Emily's bed. Tears sprung to her eyes as she thought about how her well-planned life was falling to pieces'. She laid there, tears running down her face until exhaustion took its toll. She fell asleep thinking about what the future may hold for her.

* * *

Faith woke the next morning with a killer headache. She sat up and rubbed her temples to help soothe the throbbing sensation. Once it eased a little, she stood up and headed for the bathroom to grab some Tylenol. Swallowing them down she gazed at her appearance in the mirror that hung over her sink. Her face was pale and her eyes were bloodshot, so she splashed some water on her face from the faucet. Faith sighed, she felt and looked like crap. "_Today was not going to be a good day_," she thought to herself. Her stomach growled then, so she decided to go get some breakfast. She got herself a bowl of cereal and sat down at her table. As she ate, she reflected about what happened the night before. How was she going to salvage her 15-year marriage? Was it even worth saving? Of course it was, she loved Fred and she wanted her kids to have a stable home life. She wanted to talk to him before things got out of hand. Finishing off her cereal, she got up and put the bowl in the sink. Then she grabbed the cordless and sat down on her couch.

Faith dialed Fred's cell and on the third ring he answered rather loudly, "What, Faith? I am at work. I told you everything in the note."

Faith laughed, "Don't you think you are being a bit drastic over a silly fight. Stop this divorce talk and come home. I love you and the kids, don't throw away our marriage over a little argument."

"You don't get it, Faith. We are through. It isn't just about the damn fight, you read the note I am not explaining it again. Besides . . . " Freds vocie trailed off.

Faith waited, but Fred didn't continue. "Besides what?"

She heard Fred sigh and say, "Besides I met someone, someone who really appreciates me."

"You met someone? You made this out to be all my fault when in truth you met someone else and you didn't want to feel guilty. Am I right you bastard?" Faith held onto her tears the best she could. Yelling now into the receiver, "All these times you accused me of cheating with Bosco of all people, you were doing it yourself." She stopped yelling and said rather coldly, "Well isn't that a bit hypocritical."

"Fai . . . "

Faith couldn't hold back the tears any longer, so she clicked the off button not caring what Fred had to say. "_Damn, like she hadn't cried enough already_." She never thought Fred would stoop that low after all the accusations he had thrown at her about Bosco. She hated this feeling that she had, the feeling of falling apart and not having a damn thing to stop it. She wanted to talk to her kids, but they were at school at this time. Shaking her head, Faith wiped the last of her tears away. She needed to clear her mind and to stop wallowing in her own self pity. What better way then to go for a jog? When she got back, she realized that it was already 2:15. "Damn, I was a lot longer then I thought." Faith quickly took a shower and headed off to another day in the life of an NYPD.


	2. Chapter 2

One Week Later

Bosco ran into the precinct and right to the locker room. He was late again, and he hurriedly got into uniform. He got to roll call just before Lieutenant Swersky started speaking, "Just in time, Boscorelli."

"What else is new." Sully said snidely as the lieutenant continued on about what to look out for. Bosco eyed Faith as he sat down beside her. She didn't look any better then the day before, or the week before, for that matter. She had been very distant from him and it hurt that she wasn't willing to talk to him about what was going on. He hated not talking to her, and he hated that he didn't know what to do to cheer her up. Figuring it was about her marriage he didn't want to bring anything up. He loved Faith with everything he had, but it still remains that he sucks at helping people with their problems. Hell, he had more problems then most people could even imagine. He came out of his thoughts when he heard Swersky say, "All right ladies and gentlemen. Keep your eyes and your ears open out there!"

After that everyone cleared out of the room and Bosco turned to Faith, "Drive or ride?"

"Ride."

"All right, I'll go get the car and you can get the radios." Faith nodded and a couple minutes later they were both in 55 David as Bosco pulled away from the precinct. Hopefully it was a slow day Bosco thought to himself.

"55 David to central."

"Already." Faith sighed.

Bosco shook his head, but that just wasn't his luck.

* * *

The silence was killing him yet again, and he knew that Faith needed to get whatever was bothering her off her chest. He pulled the squad off to the side of the road. He put the car into park, and turned to look at Faith who was staring out her window. He didn't know how to bring up the subject so he figured he would just throw it out there. "Hey, Faith. What's wrong? You've said no more than a sentence to me all week. Are you still worried about that fight you and Fred had or are you mad at me? Tell me what's bothering you?" That didn't come out the way he wanted it to, but he wasn't known for being subtle. Faith slowly turned her head toward him and looked him right in the eyes. He loved those eyes, and when he saw them water up and start to tear his heart twisted. "Faith, what's the matter? Talk to me." 

"Boz, he left me. He took the kids and left me for another girl."

He couldn't believe what she just said, it was like a shock to the system, what he had been praying for happened and it was hurting Faith. It wasn't his fault, but he still felt like an ass. The bastard left her for someone else. She was too good for him anyway. Bosco wanted to kill Fred for hurting Faith like this. "Faith, I'm sorry. I ..."

"Boz . . . " Faith put her arms around him and he was thrown back by the gesture. She never needed him before, and he knew that this was really taking its toll on her. He pulled her closer into his arms and pressed her head to his shoulder.

"It's okay, Faith. It's going to be okay."

"No, it isn't" Bosco felt her say against his shoulder, "I feel so alone. I don't know what to do. I miss my kids, and Fred won't let me see them. He is going for full custody." He felt her hot tears seep through his shirt and he wished he could take all of Faith's anguish away.

"You're not alone, Faith. I am here for you, anything you ever need all you have to do is ask. You should have told me sooner." Faith nodded her head against his shoulder and he rubbed the back of her head. Faith pulled away then and wiped her tears away.

"Sorry, Boz."

"For what? I told you. I am here for you."

"I know that Bosco, I meant I'm sorry that I got your shirt all wet." Bosco looked down at his shoulder and laughed. Faith smiled then and it blew him away, never before had he noticed how much he loved that smile until now.

"So you good now?"

Faith nodded, "Yeah, I'm good. Thanks."

"Hey, that's what best friends are for." Bosco turned and rolled down his window. He was going to die now that he had nothing to stop him from kissing Faith anymore. He looked up at the rear view mirror and shook his head in amazement. He watched as a man walked up to a park car and smashed the window in with a brick. "Hey, Faith. Look at that jag off behind us. He is trying to break into that car on the corner."

Faith turned in her seat and saw the guy, "There getting dumber and dumber I swear." At the same time they got out of the squad and headed toward the man who was now unlocking the door. Faith called it into central.

Bosco raised his gun, "Yo, jagoff. Turn around and put your hands in the air!" Before Bosco could blink, the guy took off down the street. Bosco put his gun back in the holster as he said, "Oh, for crying out loud! Faith get the car." He took off after the perp on foot, he yelled into his receiver, "55 David to central, we have the suspect on foot pursuit." The man turned into an alley and Bosco was gaining on him. At the end of the alley the man made a right, "Perp is heading East on Prospect. Appears to be a black male." Breathing heavy Bosco kept barreling after the car jacker. The guy turned to cross the street and he was struck by a car. He nailed the wind shield and when the driver slammed on the breaks the perp rolled to the side of the car and landed on the ground. Bosco shook his head and he could hear the man yelling in pain. Agitated he said loudly into his radio, "Were gonna need a bus at this location. Suspect hit by a vehicle, appears to be conscious." Bosco crouched down beside the guy who was moaning and groaning. "You idiot, nobody runs from me. Im out of breath now."

"Help. It hurts. It hurts so badly."

Bosco laughed and shrugged his shoulder, "I bet it does, but do you think I care. Do you think I would actually help your sorry ass? Please!" He sighed, and rolled his eyes. "EMS will be here soon." Faith pulled up in the squad at that moment and she hopped out of the car. She walked up to him and shook her head. Then she saw the young girl standing there beside her car.

"Is he going to be okay? I didn't see him. I am so sorry. Am I going to go to jail?" Poor thing Faith thought, she was no older then 18. She had probably just got her licence. Faith could see that she was shaking,

"Bosco, you didn't even make sure she was okay."

"What, she's fine. Just a little shooking up."

Faith shook her head again and went over to the girl and got all her information. When the bus got there, Bosco went with them to the hospital to secure the perp and she took the girl to the hospital in the squad even though she was perfectly fine, but since she was under age they had to.

* * *

Bosco glanced over at Faith who was now putting on her jacket, he shut his locker and walked over to her. "Hey Faith, do you wanna go get a drink at Haggerty's or something?" 

"I don't know. I don't really feel up to it."

Bosco raised his right eyebrow, "You know you don't really want to go back to that apartment. No matter how much you try and convince me. I can read you like a book. So come on, it will help you relax a little." Or at least he hoped so.

Faith chewed on her bottom lip, she really did need to blow off some steam, "Your right, Boz. As much as I hate to admit it, you win."

"I always do." He replied with a smirk.

"Okay I'm going to pretend like I didn't hear that." Faith shut her locker and said, "All right I'm ready to go."

He smiled and they walked out of the locker room. He hadn't hung out with Faith for a long time and he was glad they were. When they exited the precinct, they headed toward Bosco's mustang.

"Boz, can I drive?"

His eyes widened and he gave her this weird look. He never before let anyone behind the wheel of his "baby." He shrugged, sighed and dug his keys out of his coat pocket. He plopped them into Faith's out stretched hand. "You better be careful." He warned.

Faith rolled her eyes at him and said dripping with sarcasm, "Oh, I will." Then she winked at him.  
Bosco pointed at her and walked to the passenger side of the car. When they were both seated in the car, Faith laughed at the nervous look on Bosco's face. "Don't have an aneurism. I'm not going to drive it into a building."

"Lets hope not." Bosco said as Faith revved the engine, then pulled away from the curb.

* * *

Faith yawned and put her head down on her arms at the counter. Bosco laughed, put money down on the bar, then said, "Hey, Faith. Ready to go?" 

She lifted her head and yawned again, "Yeah I'm exhausted."

"We've been here for only a half an hour. Your such a party pooper."

She shrugged, got up, and walked out the bar door. He followed behind and sighed. He couldn't help but stare at her womanly figure. "_Man he was done for_." He didn't want to, for the life of him, ruin their friendship, but he wanted Faith so much it hurt. He wasn't sure if he could keep his emotions bottled up inside now that he didn't have Fred as a barrier. When they got to the car, they both got in, Bosco behind the wheel this time.

Faith realized on the way to her apartment that in the time she was with Bosco tonight, she hadn't been thinking about her failed marriage. She was able to put it to the back of her mind. The more that she was thinking about going back to that empty apartment, the more she didn't want to lose the comfort Bosco was providing. "Boz."

"Hmm."

"Do you think that I could stay at your place tonight?"

Her words went straight to his groin and he shook his head. He needed to get his head out of the gutter. She just wanted to sleep there, not sleep with him. "Ahh, sure. I guess. I told you whatever you need, just ask."

"Thanks. I just can't go back there and be all alone for another night. It is too depressing."

"Yeah, I guess it would be." Bosco turned the car around and headed back toward his apartment. He said jokingly, "You could have said something sooner, you know, like when we were right near it."

Faith put her hands up, "Sorry."

Bosco started to get really warm so he rolled down the window. He was probably going to regret his decision, her being there. He wanted to just blurt out the fact that he loved her, but he didn't have the guts to. And beside's it wouldn't make any difference, it would just make things awkward between them because she obviously didn't return the feelings. When they arrived, he parked his car on the side street and they walked around to Bosco's building. They entered the building and trekked up the three flights of stairs to his apartment. "Just to warn you it may be a little messy." He unlocked the door to the dark apartment and they entered. He flicked on a light and Faith gazed around.

"A little messy."

He smiled and said, "I don't usually have guests' and when I do I don't entertain them in here."

Faith scrunched her face up, "For the record, I didn't ask."

Bosco laughed and started to pick up the trash that covered the coffee table and surrounding area. "You can sleep in my bed, and I will take the couch." Faith went to open her mouth to protest when Bosco raised his hand, "Don't argue, trust me you do not want to sleep on the couch. It is not all that comfortable. And you get an extra bonus because I just changed the sheets."

"Boz, but that isn't fair to you. I really don't mind sleeping on the couch."

"All right, how's about we both sleep in my bed. It is rather large." He lied.

Faith nodded and said, "Do you have anything I can sleep in?"

"You can wear one of my undershirts and my flannel pajama pants. Okay."

"That's fine."

Bosco walked into his bedroom and a couple seconds later came out with the clothes. He handed them to her and said, "Bathroom is the first door on the right." He pointed down the hallway.

She headed into the bathroom and she shut the door behind her. She quickly changed into Bosco's clothes and then washed her face in the sink. When she dried her face she smelled Bosco's scent on the towel and she couldn't help but smile. She closed her eyes not really knowing why she was smiling and oddly comforted by that scent. This was Bosco she was thinking about here, the immature little boy that had a temper problem. Well he was a handsome enough guy. Faith shook her head, Bosco had been her partner and best friend for 12 years and never before had she thought of Bosco as a man. When he had smiled at her in the livingroom, she had went weak in the knees. She laughed that one off and walked out of the bathroom with her clothes under her arm. She was just lonely and Bosco was convenient. When she entered the livingroom she found Bosco on the couch watching sports center.

He glanced over at her and said, "You can go lay down. I am going to finish watching this okay."

Faith nodded and went into the room Bosco had entered to get her the clothes. He wasn't kidding when he said his bed was large, it took up half the room. She walked over to his lamp beside his bed and turned it on. She looked around, this was defiantly a man's bedroom, but at least Bosco kept this room clean. She slid into the bed and got under the covers, yet again she smelled Bosco's scent and she sighed. She flicked the light out and closed her eyes. His bed was rather comfortable and she was instantly a sleep.

Bosco scratched the back of his head as he read the scores of the games. He had no intention of going in there to sleep beside Faith. He only said that because he could tell that she felt guilty and she would have never let him sleep on the couch. After he saw the scores he wanted to see, Bosco flicked the T.V. off and he turned off the living room lamp. He pulled the couch blanket from over the edge of the couch and he wrapped it around him. He put his hands behind his head and stared up at his ceiling. He wasn't going to get any sleep if he didn't get his mind off of Faith. Trying out of spite he closed his eyes. Then he jumped when he heard Faith scream, "No, not my babies!"

Bosco got up and ran into his bedroom.

"The bastard killed my babies!"

Faith was thrashing around in the bed, and the blankets were all tangled up in her legs. His heart twisted at seeing Faith in such a state. He quickly kneeled on the bed and laid his hand on her shoulder. He started to rub her arm and he said soothingly, "Faith, Faith, it's just a dream. Its okay." He felt her body start to still and heard her mumble something incoherent. Just when he thought she was going to fall back into a peaceful sleep, she started to move again. He leaned up against the headboard and pulled her onto his lap and into his arms. He pressed her head to his shoulder and sighed. He held her there for a while until her body stopped shaking.

Suddenly she said, "Boz, it was horrible. Fred was d..."

"Shhh...Faith. You don't have to tell me. It wasn't real." He rubbed his hand up and down her back. She felt so good and right in his arms. He could smell her hair and it was slowly making him go crazy. He felt her tears before he saw them. "Faith, it was just a bad dream. It wasn't real, sweetheart." That endearment slipped out and he hoped she didn't question it.

"I know, it's not that. I was always able to fix a problem and make it better, but when it came to my marriage I couldn't do anything right. It was all my fault you know, I was never there, he was right on that respect."

"Don't say that. Faith it wasn't all your fault, he wasn't good enough for you anyway."

She lifted her head and looked up into Bosco's eyes, "You think? I highly doubt it, I was a terrible wife."

"Faith, who was there for your kids when he was out drinking. He wasn't much of a husband or a father then, was he? He was really lucky if you ask me, and he was an idiot for leaving you. You deserved way better, and I never understood why you settled with him."

"Boz, you can't help who you fall in love with." She leaned back not needing Bosco's comfort now that she was fully awake. Bosco didn't want to, but he let her go. She slid over and sat beside him with her back against the headrest also.

"I hear ya." Oops...he didn't mean to say that out loud.

Faith raised an eyebrow and laughed, "Bosco you have never been in love in your life, maybe in lust, but defiantly not love."

"See that's where you are wrong."

She gave him this questioning look, "You never told me you were in love before. Who was she? I'm assuming it was a she."

He cringed and said sarcastically, "Very funny. Yes it was, and still is very much a she. I can't tell you her name though because you know her very well."

He saw her head wrinkle as she got a real concentrated look on her face. "Someone I know very well. The only girls I can think of that I know very well are my mom and my daughter, and I hope it isn't one of them, or I'd kill you."

Bosco laughed, "No, I swear it is neither of them. But I am not going to tell you because I haven't even told her yet."

"Your lying aren't you, your just messing with me."

"I don't lie...or do I?" He raised his eyebrow and Faith punched his arm.

"You are a dork, I will find out you know. I am a cop, investigating is what I do best." Faith yawned and said tiredly, "But right now I think I am going to go back to sleep." She laid back down and pulled the blankets up. She held the side that he was sitting on up. "Getting in?"

"Ahhh...yeah I guess" He laid down and closed his eyes. He could feel her warmth under the blanket and he sensed her every movement. He turned his back to her and tried his best to forget that Faith was lying that close to him. He eventually got too exhausted and he fell into a deep sleep.

Faith felt Bosco turn away from her, she thought back to his earlier comment that he was or had been in love before. Bosco of all people. She didn't know why but she had gotten suddenly jealous. Deep down she wanted him to love her, call that selfish but she didn't want to lose him. She shook her head and closed her eyes, no reason to dwell on it.

* * *

Bosco opened his eyes and his bladder hit him like a punch to the face. He quickly got up and ran to the bathroom. After he was done he went back into his bedroom to check on Faith. She was still sleeping and he felt a stab at his heart knowing deep down that she would never be his. He turned around and walked out of his bedroom. Figuring she would be hungry when she wakes up, he decided to make some breakfast. 

Faith woke to the smell of bacon, and her stomach instantly acknowledge it with a growl. She got up and headed toward Bosco's kitchen, where she found him standing next to the stove. "Hey, Boz. I didn't know you cooked."

He turned and looked at her, "You never asked."

"I guess your right. Just assumed you were the typical bachelor."

He raised his eyebrows and turned back to the task at hand. He hated and loved the feeling he got when he saw her. He could never have her, but he also knew that he could never stop loving her. He tried many a times, but the instant he looked into her eyes he was lost again. He let out the breath he was holding and flicked off the stove.

"Faith, you like bacon and eggs?"

"Yeah."

"Good, cause that is what I made."

Faith laughed and watched as Bosco placed the food on the table. They ate in silence and Faith kept wondering who this mystery girl was. If it is someone she knows well, it would have to be someone on the force. She really didn't have any close girl friends. It could be Sasha, but she could not remember them liking each other let alone in love. A couple times she would look up from here plate and Bosco would be looking at her, there eyes would hold for few seconds before he looked away and continued to eat.

"Are you going to stay here, or do you want me to drop you off at your place."

Faith looked up at him and shrugged, "I don't know yet." She put the last fork full of food in here mouth and dropped her fork on the plate.

"Well I was just wondering...aah never mind."

"What?"

"Nothing."

"Boz." She gave him her best motherly look she could muster.

"I always feel like one of your kids when you look at me like that. Fine, I was just wondering what you were doing for thanksgiving?"

Faith raised her eyebrows, "Geez, I forgot all about thanksgiving. It's in two days. Since Fred left with the kids I didn't really think about it. I guess I still have off that day."

"Well, I work every year, so why don't we celebrate thanksgiving together after work on Thursday."

"Sounds like a plan. But this means I have to cook."

Bosco smirked, "You caught me." He leaned back in his chair, "Well we could go to a restaurant."

"Boz, that's not thanksgiving. You have to have home cooked turkey and mashed potatoes and all that good stuff."

He laughed and shook his, "Sorry, the last time I had a real thanksgiving dinner was that one time over your house."

Faith gave him a shocked look, "Boz, that was like ten years ago."

He shrugged his shoulders and smiled, "I'm not one for family get together's. Being's that all I have is a drunken father, a drug addict brother, and my ma who goes from one abusive guy to the next. Doesn't seem like a family that would sit down to a table and act like they were thankful for that moment, does it."

"Not really. But, hey you turned out okay, right?"

"If you say so." He laughed, "I guess you could say I'm the black sheep." Faith smiled she missed this, they used to always hang out, but in the last three years they hadn't talked as much, other than like work related stuff. Fred was mainly the reason, he would get so jealous so Faith stopped hanging out with Bosco as much as she had used too. "What?"

Faith looked up at Bosco, "Nothing I was just thinking about how much I missed hanging out with you."

"Yeah, I was thinking the same thing." Bosco stood up and cleared the table off and placed the dirty dishes in the sink. "I'll clean them later."

"No you won't. I'll end up cleaning them, when I prepare the food."

"So, we are going to come here are we?"

"Yeah, if that is okay with you."

"Of course it is. So it's a date...I'm mean... you know what I mean."

Faith laughed and got up, "Well, Boz I think I am going to go home and get a shower and do some stuff before work okay."

"Okay. Do you want me to drive you?"

"Nah, I'd rather walk."

He raised his eyebrow, "You sure?"

"Yeah, Boz. I'm sure." Faith needed time to think about what she was going to do with her life. How she was going to get custody of children. It will not be easy being a police officer, but damned if she won't fight for every inch she could get. She sighed, dammit Fred. Faith quickly changed back into her clothes from last night and left saying good bye to Bosco.

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

Bosco walked into his apartment with a package in his hand and for the first time he was greated with a well lit apartment and the smell of home-cooked food. He smiled and tossed his keys down onto the livingroom table. He saw Faith immediately with her back to him. "Faith, how's it going?" He laughed when she jumped and spun around. She joined in the laughing when she saw it was Bosco.

"Damn, Boz. I didn't hear you come in. You scared the crap out of me."

He shrugged out of his jacket and said, "Smells good. Is it ready, yet?"

"Almost, what's in the bag?"

Bosco pulled the bottle of wine out of the brown paper bag, "Figured we could use a bottle of this."

Faith nodded and smiled, "Put it in the fridge and I will finish up her."

Bosco did as she said and when he was done he leaned up against the fridge and watched her stir what looked to be brown gravy, "Need help with anything?"

She glanced at him and said, "Could you set the table, I got the rest under control." He nodded and went to complete the task. A couple minutes later they where both seated at the table with a feast in front of them.

"Faith, this looks great. Thanks for everything."

"Hey, no problem. That's what best friends are for." Faith remembered Bosco saying that to her after he had comforted her.

"So do we say grace or something?"

She could tell Boz couldn't wait to tear into the food, so she decided to prolong him from eating, "We can eat after we say what were thankful for. Fred and I would always do this with the kids."

Bosco smiled and looked like he was really thinking about the question, "Well...I would say that I am truly grateful for our friendship and the ability to help people everyday in our job." Bosco smiled again, "Oh and I am truly thankful for this food."

Faith laughed, "You just couldn't help yourself and ruin that sentimental moment. Well I am thankful of our friendship too. If it wasn't for you Boz, I would have gone crazy by now. You were always there for me when I needed you most, especially in this recent ordeal." They both looked into each others eyes and Faith wanted to break the atmosphere so she said, "And for my ability to make great food. Lets eat."

"Amen, to that!" They both laughed and dug into the food. After they were finished Bosco and Faith had put a prominent dent in the meal. Bosco sighed and patted his stomach, "Hey, I will clean up here since you cooked it all. Okay?"

Faith smirked and stood up to stretch, "Yeah just like you cleaned the breakfast dishes two days ago."

He gave her his puppy dog eyes, "I have no idea what you are talking about."

Faith rolled her eyes and shrugged, "Have fun! I am going to get a kick out of you cleaning, it will make you look oh so domestic." Faith walked to the couch and plopped down, she picked up a magazine and waited for Bosco to finish the cleaning.

* * *

Bosco placed the last bowl into the dishwasher and turned it on. He sighed and put his hands above his head to stretch. He turned and headed for his livingroom. "Hey, Faith do you want me to take..." He walked around the couch and saw that she was sleeping with a magazine on here face. He laughed and gently picked it up and placed in on the end table. He sat down on the table and gazed down at her. She looked so pretty in her sleep, and Boz couldn't look away. "Happy thanksgiving, Faith." He leaned down, scooped her up and carried her into his bedroom. Bosco gently placed her on the bed, then pulled the blanket over her.

Just as he was about to turn around, Faith put her hand on his arm, "Don't leave." He looked down into her eyes and his heart was breaking. She held out her arms to him and he couldn't resist. He was confused, but he couldn't deny her the comfort she was looking for. He laid down beside her and pulled her into his arms. Faith didn't know what she was doing, but she liked it. Maybe she had too much wine or she got caught up in how caring Bosco was being. She pulled back from him and looked into his eyes, she knew that he loved someone else but she couldn't help herself. She leaned in and kissed him square on the lips. Bosco sucked in his breath and pulled away shocked. Faith almost cried she couldn't take another rejection.

Faith closed her eyes and tried to prepare herself for the humiliating and painful blow, but all she heard was Bosco whisper, "Faith." She opened her eyes and he leaned in and kissed her. She felt an electric shock go through out her body and she leaned up against him. Bosco deepened the kiss and rolled her onto her back. He broke the kiss and looked into her eyes, "Faith, is this what you really want?"

"Boz, just shut!" And that was exactly what he did.

* * *

Afterwards Bosco watched Faith sleep as he thought about what just happened. Well his dreams had just come true, but he still had conflicting emotions. He was pretty sure Faith was just using him, and it hurt him to think it. Even though he knew, he had to tell her how he felt. He didn't want to wake her up from her peaceful sleep, but he needed to get this off his chest. He ran his fingers down Faith's stomach and he watched as she brushed his hand away and then she opened her eyes. He saw regret clearly in her eyes, or at least he thought he saw regret in her eyes. "Faith, before you say anything. I need to tell you something. I need to tell you who the woman I'm in love with is."

Faith felt a stab in her heart, "Damn, Boz. We just had sex and you had the nerve to bring her up. I'm sorry, I feel bad as it is. I don't want to know who she is."

Bosco sighed and sat up, "Just listen. The reason I didn't tell you before was because I hadn't told her yet. I still haven't, but I defiantly showed her how much I loved her on numerous occasions, so I am going to tell you now. I think you should know." Well here goes nothing, "I..."

"Bosco, I don't want to know. This was all a big mistake let's just forget it ever happened okay."

Faith's words felt like a slap to the face, he knew she didn't care about him like that, but hearing the words hurt more than he thought they would. Bosco felt his insides twist and he shrugged, "Fine, never mind. I agree that we should just forget this ever happened." Bosco grabbed his boxers from off the floor and put them on. He looked at Faith, then sighed and walked out of his bedroom. He went into the bathroom, and shut the door. "Damn it!" Bosco turned and punched the bathroom wall, which he instantly regretted because he heard his hand crack and pain shot through his arm. He clenched his jaw and dropped to the floor, and just sat there waiting for the pain to go away.  
Faith watched as Bosco walked out of the room, she saw the hurt in his eyes, she hadn't expected that look. She thought he would be grateful that she didn't want strings attached. He told her he loved someone else, so she wasn't going to stand in his way. Even though she recently became aware that she infact had some romantic feelings toward Bosco. She didn't want to sacrifice their friendship, but now she wasn't so sure. The look Bosco gave her was heart wrenching, almost like she was the one he wanted. She shook her head, she had to have mis read that look.

Faith got up, changed and left Bosco's apartment without saying goodbye. She figured they needed time to forget this ever happened. Faith laughed, like she would ever forget. She grabbed her cell phone out of her purse and checked the time. She saw that it was only six in the morning, and when she left the apartment building it was still dark out. When she got to her apartment, she quickly took a shower and then went to sleep.

"Beep, Beep, Beep!" Faith slapped the alarm clock and it shut off, she had forgot it was still set. It was 1 o'clock, so she had to get ready and go to work. She groaned, for once she was wishing she didn't have to see Bosco, because she knew it was going to be awkward.

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

After Bosco heard his front door close he finally made an action to move from his crouched position. His wrist area was throbbing and he needed to put some ice on it before it got any worse.In that short span of time his wrist had already begun to swell up, which led him to believe that he had did some serious damage. Not that he would ever go to the hospital to find out, especially since it was his own stupid fault. _Why did he always let his anger get the best of him?_ Though at the time it seemed like a good idea. He shook his head at his own stupidity. Walking into his kitchen he saw a familiar jacket draped over a chair. Faith's jacket. He clenched his jaw at the unexpected reminder of what had occurred tonight. She must have forgot to grab it when she more than likely ran out of the apartment because he had acted like an idiot. Trying to toss those memories aside he reached into his freezer for an ice pack. He instantly placed it on his swollen right wrist. He glanced at the clock above the stove and groaned. He needed to get some sleep before work. He waited about fifteen minutes before he put the ice pack back in the freezer then headed back to his bathroom. He grabbed some pain pills from his medicine cabinet and swallowed them down. Hopefully the pain will have eased by the time he wakes up for work. He walked to his bedroom but decided after seeing the bed that he was better off laying down on the couch if he wanted to actually sleep. He set his alarm on his cell phone and laid down on his couch. He never would have guessed he'd be this miserable after sleeping with Faith. He almost smiled at that thought. Almost. He closed his eyes and drifted off into a deep sleep..

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000

When he woke up from the alarm, Bosco felt like crap. His eyes were puffy, his back was stiff, and his wrist had not felt much better than when he had went to sleep earlier. It hadn't helped that when he heard the alarm go off he instinctively went to grab his cell phone with his right hand. Not only was that enough to make him not want to go to work, but he had to go sit next to Faith for 8 hours and try to act like everything was cool. He almost wanted to call out but decided against it. He did not want Faith to think he was just avoiding her, which would have been a good assumption on her part. He took a quick shower, took some more pain pills and headed off to work. This was going to be a miserable day.

Bosco walked into the station house with his head down and his hands in his coat pockets. He was in no mood for anyone to notice his bruised wrist. He hoped that everyone would catch the hint and not try to strike up a conversation with him. He didn't want to look anyone in the eyes for he feared that what happened last night was written all over his face. Bosco briskly walked into the locker room and nearly ran into Faith. Of all the people working here. She made a shocked noise and quickly followed it up with a fake smile.

Bosco opened his mouth to say something and Faith quickly blurted out, "Not now, Boz!" Then she swiftly sidled past him out the doors.

Bosco clenched his jaw and glanced up to see a smirk on Davis' face, "Don't even start Davis, Im not in the mood." He stated rudely.

The smirk never left his face when he replied, "Oh come on man. What was that about?"

Bosco rolled his eyes, Davis was the last person he would have wanted to see that encounter because most people in the precinct would mind their own business, but not Davis. Bosco decided to play dumb as he moved toward his locker, "What are you talking about, I'm just in a shitty mood."

"More like Faith was the one in the shitty mood, she had been acting strange since she got here and then that little encounter. You both looked so uncomfortable, so spill it?"

"It's nothing man. She's just moody."

Davis shrugged and smiled, "Whatever man! You two have more problems then an old married couple." Bosco shot a glare toward Davis but he was already walking out of the locker room whistling a tune. Does that guy ever have a bad day Bosco thought with disgust. When he was finished getting ready for work he slammed his locker door shut and took a deep breath. Here goes nothing!

As Bosco entered roll call he avoided all eye contact and quickly sat down in his usual spot, next to Faith. He wanted to sit far in the back but didn't want his co-workers talking. When Lieutenant Swersky let the squad go Bosco turned to Faith and simply said, "Your driving." He turned and walked away from her without waiting for a reply. His hand was killing him, but he wanted to hide it as long as he could from Faith because she would of course ask what happened. And how could he explain that he punched out his bathroom wall after she stabbed him in the heart. _Yeah, that would go over really well_. After he retrieved their radios, Bosco headed outside to find Faith and their squad car. When they were finally settled into their vehicle, an ugly silence hung between them. Bosco being the ass he was decided to go with shock value, "So Faith, how was your Thanksgiving?" He couldn't believe he actually just said that.

Faith quickly glanced at him then back to the road. "Boz, you really have some nerve, don't you. I thought we agreed that we were not going to bring that up, to just forget it."

"Bring what up? I merely asked how your Thanksgiving was?"

"Shut up, stop playing dumb. We agreed to forget it, so just drop it."

Bosco raised an eyebrow, "For the record Faith, we didn't agree to anything, if I remember clearly."

"Look Boz, your off the hook okay. I won't say anything."

Bosco wanted so desperately to say that he didn't want off the hook, but he didn't have the guts to say it out loud. He just laughed, "Okay, whatever you want, that's always how its been, I'm used to it."

"Now what the hell is that supposed to mean."

"Oh come on Faith it's always been what ever you say goes."

Faith stopped at a red light and turned furious eyes at him, "That's a bunch of bullshit Bosco, why the hell do you even care. I just said your off the hook."

That pissed him off even more hearing it the second time. "Did you ever think once that maybe I didn't want off the hook." He said it, regretting it instantly. She would have to know he cared for her after that one.

"What?"

"Never mind, forget it. Pull over and let me out."

"Bosco."

"I have to go to the bathroom, pull over dammit."

He saw her nod out of the corner of his eye and she quickly pulled over in front of a fried chicken joint.

00000

Bosco headed toward the bathroom of the restaurant. He didn't really have to go, he just wanted to get away from Faith. He turned the faucet on and splashed water on his face. It was nice and refreshing. Unlike that conversation he just had. He dried his face off with paper towels and stared at himself in the mirror. He was going to try his best to stay civil with Faith, it was his own stupid fault that they just had that argument. He just couldn't keep his mouth shut. No surprise there. He finally exited the bathroom and headed back outside. He got back in the squad car and made the mistake of reaching for the seat belt with his right hand. He sucked in his breath and dropped the strap. Faith of course noticed it and raised an eyebrow.

"What's wrong with your hand Boz?"

He groaned on the inside and said, "Oh nothing, I just tripped this morning and landed hard on my wrist." That sounded like a pretty good lie.

"Let me see it." Reluctantly he extended his right arm to her, she made a disgusted look when she saw his black and blue wrist. "Bosco, that doesn't look so good. You should probably get it checked out."

"No!"

"Don't be so stubborn, it can't hurt. It looks broken."

Bosco shook his head, "No way. It's not so bad, I just forgot about it. I'm not going to the hospital."

0000

Bosco had a permanent frown on his face as he sat in the ER waiting for his x-ray results. Faith was beside him with a smug look on her face. Damn that woman was so persistent. Why did he even try to disagree anymore, he never won.

"Oh Boz, will you grow up. It's not that bad."

"I'm here, okay. Don't expect me to be happy doing it."

Faith for the first time today smiled at her partner. He turned his head away, he didn't want to see her smile. He wanted her to be miserable like he was. She obviously wasn't as torn up as he was about the situation.

The doctor walked in then and the expression on his face didn't look good. "Are you sure this was from catching yourself when falling?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Well it's defiantly broken, just the spot that's broken is not typical for the incident. It's more typical to a blunt force to a clenched fist, for instance punching something."

Bosco didn't even blink an eye, "Well I have injured my wrist from punching a perp who got rough, I'm sure it was just aggravated from the fall." See. Being good at lying comes in handy.

"That could be it. Well I can put a soft cast on it and set you up with an appointment to get a cast."

"No way, can't I just wrap it up."

"Boz." Faith jumped in.

"What? Fine I'll take the soft cast that's it."

The doctor sighed, "I can't force you, it's your own perogative."

"Damn right it is."

000

Since they had to call in to the house that they were stopping at the hospital to get Bosco checked out, they had to head back to the station after they were done. Bosco was sent home and Faith did desk work for the rest of the shift. She hated desk work. And it didn't help that it did not occupy her mind like she had hoped because all she could think about was Bosco and his earlier words. _"Did you ever think once that maybe I didn't want off the hook." _It just didn't make sense, he loved someone else, of course he wanted off the hook. Why did he get so angry? Maybe he felt a wound to his male pride to be told off instead of the other way around that made him snap. Yeah that was probably it. She knew it could not be because he wanted to honestly be with her. That was laughable, a soon to be divorced mother of two children. Yeah that's exactly what Bosco wanted. She shrugged, not that she wanted Bosco to want her. Who was she kidding, he was a good looking guy, and he was really great the other night well until he stormed off. She shook her head, this was her best friend she was talking about. What the hell was he doing to her. By making that stupid comment, he had her thinking crazy thoughts.


End file.
